


Dinner

by water_bby



Series: Kakairu Fest Nine Weeks of Summer 2020 Drabbles [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_fest, Drabble, KakaIru Fest Summer 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_bby/pseuds/water_bby
Summary: “Yes, dear,” Iruka laughed as he sat at his usual place in the kitchen.A drabble for the prompt: date night.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Kakairu Fest Nine Weeks of Summer 2020 Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823578
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Nine Weeks of Summer 2020





	Dinner

“Here, thin slices of eggplant and finely diced daikon.”

“Yes, dear,” Iruka laughed as he sat at his usual place in the kitchen.

Kakashi didn’t respond, but Iruka wasn’t surprised. After all, they had been cooking together as a date night activity for years. Kakashi tended to get even quieter when he cooked. That he let Iruka help at all had been a big step. (Even Iruka admitted that he was not a very good cook.)

But Iruka was allowed to cut vegetables and even occasionally stir soup under close supervision, and it was really all about spending time together.


End file.
